1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to convertible vehicles and tops, and more particularly to a convertible cab top for pickup truck vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Convertible tops for vehicles are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose vehicle convertible tops of various construction.
Young et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,349 disclosed a fabric convertible top which covert both the cab area and the bed area of a truck type vehicle and utilizes a folding inner framework.
Domina, U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,994 discloses a roof structure for tractor type vehicles which may be moved into and out of a shielding position above the drivers seat on arcuate tracks.
George, U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,105 discloses a two piece collapsible top for vehicles which moves hydraulically up and down and the roof portion moves rearwardly. To store the top, the windshield lock pins are removed, and a switch is turned to move the roof portion rearwardly and after clearing the heads of the occupants, the top is lowered to the stored position.
Atwater, U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,269 discloses a hard top for autos which telescopes into to the automobile body beneath the front seat.
Nystrom et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,283 discloses a convertible top which is raised or lowered above the vehicle bed. A removable fabric cover is fastened to the forward portion of the raised bed cover and to the windshield to cover the cab area.
Ludewig, Netherland Pat. No. 40,651 discloses a convertible top cover which utilizes a folding framework with a fabric cover which is operated by a cable and pulley assembly.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a convertible pickup truck having a lower cab portion and a bed portion with a convertible cab top pivotally mounted on the lower cab portion which is movable between a raised position covering the lower cab portion and a stored position within the truck bed behind the front wall of the bed. The cab top is releasably secured to the windshield frame in the raised position and has a roof portion extending from the windshield rearwardly and downwardly over the lower cab portion and is pivotally attached to the rear wall of the lower cab portion. Latch members at the rear portion of the cab top and the lower cab portion releasably secure the cab top to the lower cab portion in the raised position. Resilient seals between the lower cab portion, the cab top, and the windshield form a weather-tight seal between the abutting surfaces of the members in the raised position.